New Management
by Blacknovelist
Summary: A woman on a mission is a powerful thing, and there are times you need every inch of power you can get. Especially if that mission involves taking care of a dorm full of students and their ex-hero skeleton of a teacher supervisor. It's a good thing she's damn good at her job of being a mom. (Or: Inko inadvertently takes over the 1A dorm building and absolutely no one minds.)


**A/N: Inspired by a headcanon post the-button-harlequin did on tumblr about Inko following Izuku to the dorms and becoming everyone's mom. Go give them some love! Also features various headcanons, but mostly the Hairstylist!Katsuki saisai-chan came up with. I spent three days straight writing this and the various places I worked on it include; a chinese restaurant, at least three airports, and the Disney Magical Express bus that brings people to and from the airport in Orlando. Also, this has been successfully cross-posted to Tumblr and AO3 if you like those sites better.**

 **This is my first work for this fandom, so bear with me. I've edited it, but if there's anything I've missed (there probably is) please tell me.**

 **Edit: Now also comes with a gorgeous sequel written by Sevi007 called _Just another night_. I've linked it on my profile, and it's absolutely wonderful. Please go give it a read!**

* * *

She appears without fanfare or warning on the morning two days after they've moved in, a visitor's pass pinned to her knitted cardigan and a plastic bag in hand as she gently knocks on the door. Iida answers it, being one of the only students awake that morning, and the way she bows deeply and flutters nervously in her speech strikes the other students in the room with familiarity.

"O-oh, good morning!" She says as she straightens. "My name is Midoriya Inko, and I'm Izuku's mother. It's nice to meet you."

Iida beams, bowing back before standing aside and letting her into the building. "Good morning!" He says as Inko shuffles past him, greeting the four students sitting at the couches with a small bow and a bright smile. "I am Iida Tenya, the class representative of Class 1-A. It's very nice to meet you as well, Midoriya-san!"

Inko's smile grows, and it's almost too bright for 8:30 on a Saturday morning. "Thank you, Iida-kun. I'm sorry for stopping by so early in the morning, but I was worried about Izuku and decided a visit wouldn't be such a bad idea." She lifts the bag in her hands slightly. "I've brought some breakfast, plenty enough for everyone. Would you like some?"

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu blink at each other while Satou, Iida and Kirishima stare at the bag, hesitant, until Kirishima stands up and chirps eagerly, "Sure thing, Midoriya-san! That would be awesome!"

It's as they carefully reheat the breakfast (which had cooled from Inko's walk to Yuuei) that a few more students trickle down the stairs, looking curiously at the stranger in their dorm kitchen. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are showing her how the kitchen appliances work _("G-goodess, everything here seems rather high end for high school dorms, even for Yuuei.")_ , Iida and Kirishima are setting the tables and Satou is checking on something in the ovens.

"This is Midoriya-san!" Iida tells them, the plates and forks in his hands keeping him from gesturing wildly. "She stopped by and offered us some of the breakfast that she brought with her, so we're helping her set things up." Inko follows him up with a warm smile and a good morning, and is met with tired but friendly greetings as they either move to help or move to sit down. Even Bakugou, who is surprisingly punctual in the time he wakes up and goes to bed, is less irritable and actually greets her with minimal swearing before stalking off. Kirishima passes his table setting duties off to Kaminari and Ojiro as he follows.

All Might comes in too, blinking in surprise at the scene before the enthusiastic greetings from Inko and his students reach him. He greets them all back in like, moving into and through the dorm morning routine with ease.

"There's muffins in the oven right now. They'll probably be ready soon," Satou says to the girls at one point, and Ashido and Hagakure cheer before joining Uraraka by the couches as she attempts to fix her hair.

Inko sees, passes the pan of eggs to Tokoyami (who is surprised but says nothing and takes it) and scurries over with a "Here, let me help."

This is the scene Izuku comes downstairs to, people bustling around the stove and dining tables and couches with plates and muffins in hand, his mother fixing the girls' hair and chatting while streams of words like "Inko-san, your cooking is delicious!" and "Thank you for the breakfast, Midoriya-san!" are tossed across the room. All Might is seated at the table, curiously trying new blends of tea Inko had brought with him specifically in mind as the students eat around him. There's a plate of pancakes next to him, in the vague shape of his face.

Izuku buries his face into his hands and tries to suppress his embarrassed groan.

* * *

This isn't the last time she shows up at the dorms.

Inko shows up in the afternoons and mornings, before classes and after in order to check up on Izuku and the rest of them. At first it's only the morning that she makes herself part of their routine, breakfast in hand, but one day she arrives near dinner with some takoyaki and the girls pull her into a conversation about hair and recipes and suddenly she's a fixture at the dorms when the students aren't in class, eagerly if not somewhat shyly moving about like she belongs there.

Principal Nedzu speaks with Inko one night and approves her constant visits, though warning her to keep them as unknown as possible outside of Yuuei for safety and security reasons _("We're happy to allow this in order to alleviate your concerns, but we'd prefer to keep the media away, regardless of your intents for visiting. Please understand.")_. She declines when he offers her a place to stay on-campus, but the room is ready for too-late-to-walk-home-now nights anyway. Toshinori's room is across from her sort-of room, on the first floor of the 1-A building in a quiet place off to the side. When Inko is around but not working or helping she is often seated in her room or on the couches, with anything ranging from knitting needles to sewing supplies and magazines to keep occupied.

One time, she sits on the couch while Toshinori sits on the floor, a brush in hand as she helps him deal with the mane of blond hair. Bakugou, who is the first back from classes that day, sees them and immediately joins, which eventually leads to a floor-wide hair styling session as the girls (and Aoyama) pelt the two with questions and ask them to fix their hair. Bakugou grumbles but agrees every time they ask, and Inko is practically glowing with each question and answer. Toshinori is used as a model the whole night, and he bears the duty with grace.

The visits increase, and soon she starts helping with chores, doing dishes and sweeping floors. Lunches are found in the fridge, labeled by name; laundry is assigned times; room cleanings are scheduled, along with dates for each individual floor.

"I'm just worried about all of you, really," she admits to them one day, basket of laundry resting on her hip. It's Tuesday, and it's Jirou and Aoyama's turns to help her - they'd asked why she always came by, each day without fail. "It's not that I don't trust Yuuei, exactly, but being away from home is hard, especially when you might not be able to see your families very often. It's not that I don't trust you either, but leaving twenty teens in a single building with only one adult is asking for trouble. How often were you planning on doing your laundry before I stopped by?"

To Sero, who helps her tidy the rooms by taping garbage bags shut, and Shouji, who helps Sero carry them as they go and hands her new ones when she needs them, she says, "I've got too much free time again, now that Izuku's living here." There's a small smile, warm but sad. "When I'm not at work or at home, helping you all here is a wonderful way to keep myself busy, and I don't mind at all."

Inko-san is a lot like her son; many of them realize this very quickly. She is small, unassuming, easy to become friends with and always willing to give a smile or a helping hand. She is shy and anxious but oh so hard working, no matter how many times she might fumble or how many attempts she has to make. Everything she does is suffused with the warmth of someone who cares and just wants to help, which is why when she stumbles with the heavy baskets or struggles with a chair in one hand and a broom in the other, it doesn't take much thought to come to her aid.

Their actions earn them a blinding smile, warm and bright and practically the sun, and it's sheer sincerity has them trying even harder and helping even more. She's just like a mom to all of them, unbiased and caring and full of love, and so when they come down to a burnt smell and Inko sheepishly dumping the remnants of eggs into the garbage, or turn the corner and find her scrambling to clean the floors, they smile and help as best they can. Sometimes they even do these things themselves, so she doesn't have to do everything all the time.

It's the least they can do for her.

* * *

Izuku is embarrassed by all this at first. He recognizes the way she moves about and worries over him and his classmates when she isn't at work (because if she isn't at work and isn't sleeping, she's already at the Yuuei dorms doing what needs to be done), because it's the same way she is when he comes home after a long day. But, she is still his mother, and he loves her, and how could he ever ask her to stop doing something that seems to make her so happy?

So instead he makes sure not to spend too much time in the classroom or the library studying his notes and makes sure to stop by at the dorms to help his mother at least once a day, when schoolwork and training permits. He probably helps her the most - save for Iida, who says it's his duty as class rep, and Kirishima, who says it's un-manly to have her do all the work without help - and it's not uncommon to watch him slip on the floors and crash to the ground in his haste as he mumbles ways to organize chores under his breath and rushes to fetch the things she needs.

"My mom's been working pretty hard," Izuku says to them one day, a month and a half into Inko's dorm-mother takeover of the Class 1A building. "A-and there's a lot of work to go around because of how many of us there are. So, uh, I figured, it might help if we all followed and put together a schedule for ourselves?" He practically squeaks this, waving his hands at a stack of thin whiteboards on the table. They have names, dates, and times written on them, markers clipped to their sides. "I know we agreed to deal with our own chores as they came, but that was before my mom came along and it's a lot of work dealing with everything so I thought this might make it easier to manage..."

He dissolves into his signature mumble, much to his classmates amusement, and it isn't until they've all taken one and Kaminari speaks up that Izuku comes back with an "Eh?"

"That's a pretty great idea, Midoriya!" Kaminari repeats with a grin. "I mean, your mom's been pretty all over the place with us, y'know?"

Yaoyorozu continues, saying, "Keeping to a schedule would be difficult, but it's the least we can do for Inko-san given all that she's done for us."

"Well, we don't have to stick to them precisely," Izuku says, still fidgeting slightly. "But even just having a vague time-frame for everything would make things easier for all of us too."

"It's kind of like an Operation: Help Midoriya's mom, right?" Kirishima pumps his fist in the air. "Sounds awesome!"

The other kids cheer with him, staring diligently at their schedules and chattering to one another about the best times. The smile that blooms on Izuku's face is entirely his own and just like his mother's, and they all grin back.

* * *

It's not long after classes resume that Toshinori tells them his real name and gives them careful permission to call him by it rather than All Might (only when it's outside of class, but on Yuuei grounds). Most of the students still call him All Might all the time.

When Toshinori gets assigned to live in the dorm building with them he slides into the dorm life like he was born for it, and within the day it's not uncommon to find him sitting on the couch with lesson plans and assignments in hand or at the kitchen table drinking tea. He and Inko often end up sitting together when there are no classes or chores to be done, exchanging stories or recipes and laughing with one another. Many of these times are during school hours and therefore have little to no witnesses, but everyone knows they happen regardless.

Inko is no Pro Hero and has never been inclined to become one, but Toshinori has years of experience in the field and so it's when Inko cannot help that the class turns to their teacher. Toshinori supervises things like training, sparring and, occasionally, cooking, because there are times when Inko is busy and his ventures as a world-renowned hero mean he has seen and done many things, even if they're of questionable relevance to his actual career. Sometimes he supervises things he knows nothing about, because his students still need someone to watch over them even if he can't tell the difference between stitches and doesn't understand the way knitting works.

Sometimes Toshinori needs to take a breather because he coughs up blood if he overworks himself, or he forgets to eat something (anything, really) more filling and calorie-dense than two cups of tea and some coffee more frequently than twice a day, and it worries all of them. So much like how the students put together a schedule for chores they scramble this time to research, establishing times to force Toshinori to eat and figuring out what exactly he is capable of eating in the first place. They keep all their eyes wide open, ready to stop if he so much as twitches awkwardly during class or gym or training. They ask Inko for her opinion and the next day the cupboards seem much fuller than they did the last with new snacks and drinks. The jar marked "grocery money" that sits on the counter seems suspiciously empty. No one admits to using it, but no one is complaining.

Inko and Toshinori share a stifled laugh over a kettle of specially flavoured oolong tea and some new calorie-dense biscuits.

* * *

"Toshinori-sensei, you've been all over the world, right? Have you ever been to Canada?"

"I have, Uraraka-kun. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we heard about this dish called poutine where they cover their fries in a pile of cheese and gravy, and we wanted to try making it, and since you've maybe tried it before and we don't know how it's prepared! Is that alright with you?"

"Certainly, although you should ask Inko-san as well. I'm afraid I don't know how to cook it myself, but I don't mind trying it once it's done."

"All Might, All Might! Can I try cooking these weird eggs I found at the market the other day? The guy selling them told me they were duck eggs!"

"...go ask Inko-san, Hagakure-kun."

"Alright!"

"Oh, oh, Inko-san, there's this cool technique I read about on the internet, can I go try it out?"

"Only if All Might says you can, and you have him supervise. Recovery Girl told me she would be busy this weekend, so you all need to be more careful about getting hurt, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The first time someone who isn't Izuku calls Inko "mom", they almost don't notice.

It is Wednesday, which has been dubbed "western food night" (and later just food night because they eventually run out of eccentric American recipes and move on to other countries), after the girls start trying to cook North American foods by the boatload a few weeks back. Inko is showing all of them how to flambé without burning anything down while Kouda handles the pan. The nineteen students plus Toshinori all lean over the bar and counter eagerly, watching in awe as fire flares, burns, then dies down. Kouda himself seems partially awed by the fact that he is holding the pan in the first place.

As Inko serves the dessert to them (tonight is banana's foster) Ashido eagerly leaps up and snags the first plate.

"Hooray!" She cheers, wolfing down half the plate in five seconds flat. "Mmf! It's delicious!" She says through a mouthful, words muffled. "Thanks, mom!"

Everyone else immediately follows suit with "Thank you Inko-san" or "Holy shit this is really fucking good" and a quiet but enthusiastic "Thanks Kouda, thanks mom" in the background. Toshinori is the first to realize the words Ashido used and once he starts glancing curiously at Mina, they all come to a sudden realization.

"...Ashido, did you just call Inko-san 'mom'?"

The girl blinks, then looks at Inko, who is surprised and somewhat worried but not upset. She grins, slightly abashed.

"Yep!" Ashido chirps, pointedly taking another bite as she twirls away and saunters over to the table, acting unaffected. "Inko-san is always here and helping us, she's just like our own mom. It's not weird that it just slipped out!"

They blink, shrug, then agree, and several of them move to tease Ashido about it, nudging her with their elbows. Izuku is slightly embarrassed but undeniably touched that his classmates like his mom so much. Toshinori looks over them all fondly before glancing at Inko, who, while staring at her own plate, has a small warm smile on her face.

As they clean up, Inko gently pats Ashido on the back and gives her a hug.

"I'm honored you think so highly of me, Ashido-kun," she says. "And I would not mind being seen as a mother figure by you, or anyone else." Inko smiles, and Ashido practically bursts into tears as she hugs back.

On that day in the Class 1A dorm kitchen, the title "mom" becomes synonymous with "Inko-san".

* * *

When Izuku is the first one to slip up and call All Might "dad", absolutely no one is surprised. Except for All Might and Izuku themselves, of course.

It's late fall, and they're doing mixed training and sparring sessions in the courtyard of the dorms. Inko comes out with drinks and snacks ("Thank you, Inko-san!" "Thanks, mom." "You're welcome!") for the kids who are watching the current group of three work with Toshinori. Despite being in no condition to fight himself, he still oversees their practices.

"Remember, there are times when maintaining balance and watching your opponent are better than moving in for what you believe to be a surefire hit that will end a fight," Toshinori says to them, nudging Tokoyami's leg into a better position and muttering a few tips to the boy before continuing. "Just because there is a potential action you can take to end a fight it doesn't mean you should take risks to fulfil it, unless you're confident in your ability to handle those risks and their consequences."

"What about you, sensei?" Shouji asks, shifting his feet. "You always seem to jump right into fights without any regard for yourself."

Toshinori nods. "While it's true I might tend to... disregard any potential dangers that might be present to myself, it's the fact of the matter that generally speaking, my hero form is able to handle it regardless." He lays a hand over his side pointedly. "Of course, that isn't to say I or any other heroes are invulnerable in battle. The moment you let your guard down is the moment you might lose, even with a quirk like, say, young Kirishima's, and the prowess to use it continually. Diligent training is the key to keeping yourself and civilians safe during missions and combat, remember that!"

 _"Yes, sir!"_

They switch out to the next group, cycling around and working both with and without their quirks. The ones who finished flock to Inko, snagging towels from a stack sitting on the ground and thanking her for the drinks. This continues well into the afternoon and when it's over Toshinori walks over to Inko, snagging the crackers and a glass with a heartfelt thanks because he knows his kids will force him to eat anyway if he doesn't.

He says nothing but they all know he is touched by their concern.

Several students rope him into a conversation about proper fighting technique in strange situations, and they're chatting animatedly when Toshinori glances up and spots Izuku. He calls out.

"Midoriya my boy, well done today. There's something I need to speak with you about, could you meet me at my room tonight?"

Izuku, who is completely distracted by his own conversation about different quirks, absently replies "Sure thing, dad" mid-argument.

To their credit, no one reacts in any particular way to this news at first, and so it takes a moment for them to process what it is Izuku has called him. When they do, they immediately freeze, both of them progressively turning a brighter red by the second.

Money exchanges hands as the rest of them laugh and groan at the two's reaction. Todoroki and Jirou are good sports but undeniably smug as they split the winnings between them, even with Iida harping on them for "inappropriate behavior and gambling at school". Inko just sighs and smiles fondly at her boys, patting the embarrassed duo on the shoulder and handing them more tea. Izuku manages to squeak his thanks before caving in on himself and hiding his face in the glass, while Toshinori takes it with far more composure. For once, the students don't worry about his propensity for coughing blood, even though he's practically spitting mouthfuls as he pretends to hide his absolute glowing joy at being called "dad".

* * *

"I'd like to take this chance to remind you kids not to call All Might by anything other than All Might when you are outside your dorms. I've gotten too many questions about why and how he has managed to adopt the entirety of Class 1-A with the way you run around shouting for him all the time, and the fact that you've managed to let him let you call him 'dad' doesn't help."

"Sorry, Aizawa-sensei."

* * *

Spring rolls around, and there's a realization most of the Class has belatedly come to that concerns the theoretical third member of the official Midoriya family and his apparent absence in their lives.

Where is Izuku's father? What man could have been with Inko and produced a child as sweet as Izuku without ever appearing in so much as a passing comment? Toshinori is practically Izuku's father already with how close they are (and how often Toshinori and Inko are seen together), but they've already ruled out the illegitimate child route (following several embarrassing conversations with Toshinori, Izuku and Inko, that is). They turn to their only outside source for all their Izuku questions.

"Beats me where the fuck Deku's shitty-ass dad is right now," Bakugou growls at them, kicking Kirishima off his bed when he invites himself in. "I might've known him since before I got my quirk but the shitstain's dad has been out of the picture for even longer, as far as I know." The blond crosses his arms and scoffs. "All I do know is he can breathe fire, that's it. Deku and his mom don't usually talk about him in the first place. Now get the fuck out of my room."

After being unceremoniously kicked out by Bakugou, the hastily formed and self-dubbed 'Midoriya Dad Investigation Squad' huddle together in Uraraka's room.

"Deku doesn't talk much about his personal life," Uraraka says. "And neither does Inko-san."

"It doesn't seem like any kind of taboo topic with them either, even though they've never brought it up," Yaoyorozu says.

"Then maybe we should just ask Midoriya," Kirishima suggests. "We ask him about his dad, if it's a touchy subject we drop it and if it's not we get our answers."

The group discusses for a few more minutes before deciding that Uraraka and Tsuyu should be the ones to ask, because among them they're the closest to him.

"Huh? My dad?" Izuku looks up from the bottle he's trying to open.

"Yeah." Tsuyu nods. "We've noticed you and your mom never mention him, and we got curious. You don't mind, do you, Midoriya?"

"Not really ..." The lid of the bottle pops off. "But I don't think anything I've got to say is really all that interesting." Izuku pauses to take a long drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "He left when I was just a kid, so all I really have of him is whatever my mom's told me. Basic stuff, like his name and his quirk. 'Midoriya Hisashi. Quirk: fire breath', or the ability to breathe fire," Izuku recites, shrugging. "Mom told me they got divorced, but she's never told me why. I think she misses him some days though, because she stares at all the empty chairs like she wants someone to be there." He smiles. "But da- Toshinori-san's friendship has made mom a lot less lonely lately. It's nice, I'm happy for them. She needed this, I think."

"Is that so...?" Uraraka mumbles to herself. They bid him goodbye and scurry back upstairs to where they left the others. Tsuyu and Uraraka relay the new information, and the group sinks into a thoughtful silence.

"...So Midoriya's never really had an actual dad before, huh?" Ashido asks.

"That's pretty heavy," Kaminari says.

The six voice their agreement, and decide to try and keep their conversation with Izuku as private as possible. Everyone in the dorms manage to find out within the month anyway.

* * *

Something has been bugging Uraraka since asking Izuku about his father, and she can't put her finger on it. It has to do with Inko and Toshinori, that much she is certain of, and every time she sees them she can almost figure it out, but it manages to slip away at the last moment every time and it's been killing her for weeks.

It comes to her at the end of the school year, just after the last tests have been finished and they're all sitting together in the dorm's common area. Toshinori is still in the classroom grading, and Inko is filling in for her coworker at work and won't be there until night. The sudden way her hands bang on the table startles everyone in the room to silence, and her following statement has them gaping for a solid minute.

Izuku breaks the silence. "...What?"

"It's perfect!" Uraraka declares, a determined gleam in her eyes. "I can't believe I couldn't think of it sooner. If Toshinori-sensei is our dad, and Inko-san is our mom, doesn't it make sense they should be together? They're both single, at the same age, and they work well with each other. They're pretty much already a couple. It's practically foolproof!"

The class exchanges a look. "Uraraka-kun," Iida begins slowly. "Are you trying to propose we set up our teacher and Inko-san up with each other?"

"Yup!" She chirps.

"...is something like that even a good idea?!"

Uraraka sighs patiently, like she's explaining something to a group of children. "Look, it all checks out. You guys have all seen the way they look at each other, right? The way they spend pretty much all of their free time together?"

"Of course." "Who hasn't?"

Hagakure lights up as much as an invisible girl can. "Oh! Oh! And mom is always bringing him new teas or snacks when he forgets to eat and we can't remind him, right?"

"That's true..." Yaoyorozu mumbles, considering.

"Midoriya, you said your mom used to seem really lonely before she became friends with dad-sensei, right?" Kirishima asks.

"Yeah," Izuku says. He can see where this is going. "I did."

"And it's hard to notice, but doesn't dad seem a lot happier when he's with Inko?"

"He always looks at her in that special kind of way, doesn't he?"

"Oh, but mom looks at him in the same way too, it's cute!"

Suddenly the room is full of chatter and Uraraka sits back, satisfied. She knew they would understand.

* * *

At first, they turn it into a game of sorts. They all try different schemes to get one of the duo to either ask out the other, or admit their feelings.

Within the first two weeks, however, they all learn something rather important about their dorm parental figures: Toshinori and Inko are astonishingly oblivious.

Aoyama collaborates with Jirou and sets up an early dinner for them, decorating the dining room with candles and soft lights complete with music hand-picked for the event. Inko is incredibly casual and ignorant of the mood and Toshinori shows up still dressed in his usual oversized clothes, completely ruining the atmosphere.

Satou tries to get them to cook something together and leaves them the elaborate recipe for one of his favourite cakes, but Toshinori's inexperience with most of the techniques needed for the cake combined with Inko's natural anxiety-born klutz has the kitchen turned into a flour-based winter wonderland within half an hour.

Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, for all their genius, have no experience in romance outside of what they've heard from others or watched on TV and end up sitting the unofficial competition out along with Izuku and Mineta, the latter of whom was banned from participating by all of the girls.

Kaminari tries powering a romantic light show for them and ends up blowing both the building's fuse and his own, leaving him incapacitated for the night. Iida attempts to not-so-subtly tell them about romantic hotspots and ends up giving them ideas for future picnics and training spots, completely missing the point. Kouda gathers animals to encourage them to bond over the cute creatures, only for them to eventually escape and force everyone to help round them up.

They're convicted Bakugou isn't participating either, until they walk into the common area and find Inko and Toshinori in a heated discussion about hair products of all things, a scowling Bakugou sulking behind them and grudgingly tossing in his two cents every now and then. It turns out he had been trying to convince them to go out to a stylist together, only for them to become so caught up in their conversation that they completely forgot about it.

It isn't until Todoroki suggests that they all work together _("because clearly none of this is working out very well")_ that they gather in the living room one night to share ideas. Izuku shows up at their impromptu meeting with three full notebooks dated for the past year, and they realize why he'd been sitting their competition out and how long he's been trying (and failing) to hook them up himself. Everyone immediately feels marginally better about their own matchmaking failures.

Perhaps they should have tried this "teamwork" thing sooner.

* * *

It's a bit of a surprise (or maybe not, considering he brought _three whole journals_ to their brainstorming meeting, along with an empty one for extra notes), but the one most enthusiastic about getting Toshinori and Inko together is none other than Izuku himself. When asked about it, he mumbles something about "wanting his mom and dad to be happy by being together even if that means they don't want to get together officially, but they should try at least just in case because they really seem to care about each other even if he would feel bad about forcing them them together if it turns out he interpreted their feelings wrong..."

At this point his mutters devolve into an unintelligible mess. They move on to the matter at hand.

Bakugou agrees to talk them into letting him fix their hair, because he's the only one with real experience working with hair who is also _good_ at it (he also let's Uraraka work as his assistant but not Aoyama, because "His taste is fucking shit and even I wouldn't let him within ten miles of anyone's hair"). Yaoyorozu has connections, as does Iida, and they produce vouchers for a lovely variety of good restaurants and other hotspots not too far from the school. For all his over-the-top glitz Aoyama has an actual eye for fashion, so they let him and Ashido try to fix Inko and Toshinori's wardrobes under the stipulation that he not make it overly gaudy, and that they listen to the two when they're picking the clothes. Shouji, Tokoyami, Kirishima and Satou are in charge of cleaning up the dorms and finishing the chores so that Inko has free time. Todoroki and Tsuyu are the ones who will give Inko and Toshinori the meeting place and have the two meet not too far from their to-be-chosen date spot with the coupons in hand.

The rest of them carefully talk to Inko and Toshinori, scoping out the best place to send the two for their "first official date". It's a miracle neither adult suspects anything, because none of them do a very good job with acting casual except for Jirou, Sero and Kouda.

But eventually they have the outfits ready, the restaurant picked, and all that's left is to plant the bait and watch things unfold.

* * *

When the two of them look up from the sidewalk and make eye contact with one another they can't help but break down into laughter, reaching out to grasp the other's arms to keep them from falling to the ground and getting dirt on their outfits.

"Suddenly young Bakugou and young Aoyama's insistences to fix my hair and buy fitting clothes for me makes so much more sense," Toshinori chuckles, low and rolling in his chest, a warm sound that she loves to hear. "You look wonderful tonight, Inko-san."

"Uraraka-kun and Ashido-kun seemed so enthusiastic when they were shopping with me, and I suppose this is the reason why." Inko's smile grows and her laugh is bells in his ears, bright and full of joy. "You look dashing yourself right now, Toshinori-san."

Toshinori extends his arm to her, a shy nervous smile on his face. His other hand works at his collar then falls to his pocket. He isn't used to clothes that fit so well, but he can't deny that they're nice. "Why thank you! Now, there's no need to let these vouchers and outfits go to waste," he says, bowing slightly to her. "So would you like to come and eat with me tonight? I have with me an offer for dinner at a restaurant I hear is one is the best in the area."

Inko takes his arm as he straightens, and she is practically glowing as she fixes her new cardigan. It's a beautiful blue, and it compliments her eyes and hair perfectly. "Absolutely. And, if you like, I know where we can get the best cakes on this side of the city. What do you say?"

"How can I say no to an offer like that?" They share another laugh, and continue their walk down the street together.

In the bushes nearby, twenty students share a quiet celebratory high-five and carefully follow, out of sight.


End file.
